The Demon within Urashima Keitaro
by Damien Grey
Summary: First day of Keitaro's Training,Keisuke and Kitsune's first date,are Keitaro and Motoko meant to be together?,why is Naru-sempai crying?It's summer for me!Ahh...what the heck just read it.
1. Haruka reveals the secret

Disclaimer: You know what a disclaimer is right? You don't? Look for one in another story otherwise, just read the rest.

Introduction:

Haitani: Hey there I'm Haitani welcoming you to my world. This is my very first fic. Comments on style and everything would be appreciated. I made this after I woke up after I fell asleep at 2:00PM and woke up at 6:00PM the next day, so it's probably not that good (ahhh…it's probably terrible, most of the characters are out of character too). Oh yeah, the introduction and the authors notes are sort of a mini-story that tells or explains a part of the story, or if I have nothing to do I'm just talking to myself. So if ya want to ya can skip it, the start of a chapter is in bold print so ya can't miss it.

Keitaro: Demon?

Haitani: What's wrong with the title?

Keitaro: Demon, most people would use vampires but demons I dunno.

Haitani: But it's refreshing to see something new, right? I would have made a vampire fic. but I'm sort of in a demon thing since I downloaded Saiyuuki.

Keitaro: Let me guess, I'm the demon

Haitani: Wrong, You, Kanako and two other characters are half bloods the demons won't come until the near ending.

Keitaro: Half-bloods?

Haitani: Let me explain...scene changes to a grade school classroom with Haitani as the teacher Half-bloods: Another term for half-demons or half-gods, the offspring between a demon and a human or a demon and a god or a god and a human, possesses the ability to kill gods and/or demons, can use either godly or demonic powers, considered highly taboo.

Keitaro: Who are the other two characters?

Haitani: One of them is Keisuke, Motoko's brother, and the other is a secret. Grins evilly

Keitaro: sweatdroppingI guess I'll be going now, with the cleaning to do and all

Haitani: In an evil sort of toneKeitaro, when you get home tell Motoko that I want to see her after the fic.

Keitaro: Sure (What does he want with Motoko?)

Haitani: Just make sure she does. Disappears in the dark shadows of the room

**Chapter 1: Haruka reveals the secret**

**January 5, 1999 Keitaro's 20th Birthday**

            Keitaro stood up and started to clean up, he sighed and stopped to look at the night sky from the hole he had made when Naru got beyond tipsy. He took a glance at the disaster area that had once been the living room. Everyone else was asleep so he was the one that had to clean up. He took the sleeping residents up to their rooms until only one remained, Motoko. He couldn't help but to marvel at her beauty, he held back the urge to kiss her and lifted her and carried her to her room and laid her down on her bed careful not to wake her up.

"Sleep well Motoko-chan" He told her sleeping form as he closed the door. When he arrived at the living room he saw everything was already in order. And saw Haruka doing some finishing touches on the hole she had patched up. 

He approached and asked "Ah, obaa-san how did you get this done so fast?"

Her reply was an empty paint can on the foot "It's Haruka-san!!! Do I have to make you remember!" She told him as she pulled out her whip

He was on the floor now, tears streaming out of his eyes "I…I'll remember, j…just don't hurt me"

She prepared to strike but pulled out at the last second leaving a very scared Keitaro. She put it away and sat down on the couch. "The answer to your question is Seta"

Keitaro gave her a confused look and asked, "What does he have to do with all of this?"

"A few years ago while he was still living nearby he hanged out with me and really messed up the place just before Grandma got home, so I had to clean it up quick" her expression changed as she mumbled "Seta no Baka!"

She shifted uncomfortably and said "Keitaro, baa-chan faxed me earlier and I guess it's time to confess."

"Confess? What are you talking about?" Keitaro asked as he got a bit worried

"Keitaro, you're not really an Urashima. Exactly you're not even human, a pure one anyway"

Keitaro slammed his fists on the table and said "Haruka-san please be serious! What did Grandma tell you?"

"She told me to tell you the truth!" Haruka told him her voice noticeably higher than usual, obviously it was as hard for her as it was for him "Now listen, your real parents were murdered when you were still a baby."

"Why?…"Keitaro asked as a shadow covered his eyes

"Who knows? Anyway your real father was a demon, an heir to a clan or something in the mountains of Shinmei and your mother was as perfect as humans go"

"Shinmei...isn't that where Motoko's family lives."

"They used to, a few years back they moved the family dojo to Tokyo"

"Did I have any brothers or sisters?"

"You had one sister, but…"

"Where is she?" Keitaro asked, a hint of desperation in his voice

"Keitaro, I'm sorry but she died two years ago. You were supposed to meet now but…"

"Forget about it..." Keitaro told her as his last hopes of finding another like him was blasted away. He stood up and made his way up the stairs.

"Keitaro, I'm really really sorry you had to know about this"

            Keitaro stopped for a while, he wanted to tell her it was okay but the words didn't come out. And he disappeared out of sight. Haruka asked herself if she should tell him the rest of the story but talked herself out of it. She faxed Grandma Hina about what happened and went to bed. The next morning the reply arrived at the exact moment Haruka got up.

It read"_ To Haruka;_

_            I'm sorry about Keitaro's reaction and sent Kanako to train him on how to control his powers; she planned to train with Motoko to make it less conspicuous to the other residents. I advise you not to tell him about his grandfather; it would probably distress him even more. _

_The hot springs are calling, with love:_

_Hina baa-chan_

_P.S.___

_Do tell Seta I'm sorry about breaking his van's brakes."_

Haruka smiled and said to herself "So she did break it after all" as she put the letter in her pocket.

            She opened the shop and to her surprise someone walked in right away. She had never seen him before, he was still young around 21 or so, he had very pale skin similar to Motoko's, his dark blue hair was tied in a single ponytail that reached his waist, he was tall and skinny and had the look of the lost in his eyes. Haruka saw his face when he sat down, looked up and said good morning, his voice was soothing and clear, his height made him look intimidating but one glance at him put you at ease. She could hardly hear his order since she was examining him so much but she regained her bearings and went to boil some water.

Haruka set the steaming pot of tea down on the table and asked "Haven't seen you here before, you new here?"

He poured some of the tea in a cup and said "exactly I'm looking for my younger sister have you seen her?"

"I dunno who is she?"

"Her name's Motoko, Motoko Aoyama"

Haruka nearly spat out her tea when she heard the name "she lives in that inn over there at the top"

"Oh, you know her" he told her as he smiled

"Yes, she's a tenant of my nephew"

"That's strange you don't look old"

Haruka started to blush and said "Oh, stop it..."

"Well I better go there now, but you know I never got your name" he told her as he straightened up 

"The name's Haruka Urashima nice to meet you...um..."

"The name's Keisuke, It's a pleasure to meet you Haruka-san" he told her as he shook her hand "See you later"

"Wait!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to pay you"

"No it's not that, I think I better go with you, Naru has a reputation for repelling unwanted visitors"

"Ok"

            They climbed the steps together and when they reached the top she led him to the living room where Kitsune was sleeping. Kitsune stirred and saw him; she introduced herself and started to talk casually with him.

"Hey Kitsune, introduce him to everyone for me will ya." Haruka told her as she walked off

"Bye Haruka-san" They both told her before returning to their conversation

            But before they could finish explosions surrounded both of them and was followed by screaming. They could only make out a few words before they were engulfed in a second, third, fourth and fifth wave of explosions. When the attacks finally ended the living room or what was left of it was covered in craters, in the middle of one of these, two ash covered bodies stood up and dusted themselves off. The silence after the attack was broken when Suu bounced down the stairs being pursued by Naru and Motoko.

Motoko noticed Keisuke and said "O...onii-san, what are you doing here?"

Keisuke smiled and replied "It's been a while, Motoko"

            Keitaro bolted up from his bed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. The events from last night were still fresh in his memory. But that wasn't what troubled him, his dream was what happened last night but it seemed a bit different. He was being followed by a being of pure evil, watching, waiting. And he was still there, Keitaro somehow felt sure that it wasn't a dream but a vision. Almost as if a new sense had been added to Keitaro he could sense it was still there.

Authors Notes:

(Yes, I will be talking to myself)

The real notes are below this

Naru: Hey! Keitaro, where do you think Motoko went?

Keitaro: You see… the author wanted to see her after the chapter so she probably is with him.

Naru: What! You left Motoko alone with that pervert!!!

Haitani's place 30min. later

Naru: listening behind the door See! He's probably doing something perverted to her right now!

Kitsune: I knew I should have brought my camera

Sara: Wait! Something's happening inside

Motoko: No! Don't come any closer! Ah!!! Not there ah…

Haitani: Don't worry it's not that bad 

Motoko: What do you mean! What will my parents say?

Haitani: We can always try again

Motoko: okay…

Naru: bursting in, rifle in hand Stop right there you… EH!!! What are the two of you doing?

Haitani: Playing video games

Naru: What!!! Then you weren't doing anything suspicious.

Haitani: nods

Suu: jumping on Haitani Wow! Is that an AS mech outside?

Haitani: Yeah, Sagara left it there. For a secret mission or something…

Naru: Oh…I guess we'll be going now.

Haitani: Wait! Can't you stay for a while? Me and Motoko can't finish all thispoints toward a huge buffet table

Suu: Drooling Yeah, Naru can't we stay?

Naru: I guess…

Keitaro: Wahhhhh!!! Help me!!!

Gaul: All of you know too much, DIE! Shoots everyone in the room

Everyone else: No!!!

Gaul: What! Why aren't all of you dead?

Haitani: I forgot, in the love hina universe bullets only hurt but can't kill. Mao, Weber take him away.

Mao: Mao and Weber appear suddenly appear don't act like you're the boss.

Haitani: Fine, fine Sergeant

**The real notes:**

            This was somewhat rushed so it's not that good. I don't expect a lot of reviews but if you have anything to say the review box is open. And special thanks to Tact Mayers, Kanako Otaku, Lover or whatever his name is. Anyway look out for the next chapter **Keisuke's story**


	2. Keisuke's Story

Disclaimer: Do it yourself.

WARNING: this chapter is filled with perversions, violence and maybe some suggestive scenes. Just the way I like it ^_^

                                                                                    Introduction:

Haitani: Hey there, Haitani Masayuki has returned. Today's main subject is Keisuke. And I am revealing the real identity of the other half-blood. But since everyone else is asleep not too many LH characters will be in this chapter (I wonder if this chapter can really be called a Love Hina fanfic). I might as well start the fic. Grabs a can of beer or maybe not yet *hic*

Somewhere on the Tuatha de Danaan 

John: Don't get too comfortable with my name

Haitani: positively drunk blah, blah, blah

John: Hey I wasn't done yet!!!

Haitani: Shut up! Go to hell and die!

John: gets taken down by Gaul

Gaul: So tell me John…points the gun at John's "little John" How are you John…

John: panics (who wouldn't) No please!!!

Gaul: waves pointer finger in front of his face Wrong answer…pulls trigger

John: screaming in pain Nooooo!!!@#$%^&#%^^& NOT LITTLE JOHN!!!

Gaul: Whoops forgot we weren't in the LH universe anymore…oh well…

Weber: I like this ending better

Mao: Baka! hits Weber with a paper fan we can't have him blast off a guys "little soldier" every other chapter can we!!!

Weber: Just as long as it's not mine

                                                                        **Chapter 2: Keisuke's story**

            It had been around a week since Keisuke arrived, the lights were out all over Hinata as the storm raged outside their homes. Keisuke watched the rain as he sat by the windowsill. The stillness of the room was broken when Kitsune wandered inside.

"Uh, Keisuke if you don't mind can I stay here for a while? It gets awfully lonely when they get stranded like this." Kitsune asked as she sat down

"Sure" Keisuke replied not looking away from the rain

"You seem to be deep in thought, anything bothering you?"

"No, it's nothing really."

"Aww…c'mon it's obvious that something's bothering you. You can tell me"

"Only if you promise not to tell a soul." Keisuke's voice trailed off. He unsheathed his sword and smiled in a way that only Kitsune used to smile and said "Or else I'm going to have to cut off your head"

Kitsune sweatdropped and said to herself "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea, he must've gone drinking" but she quickly regained her bearings and said "So what is it?"

Keisuke sheathed his sword, faced her and said "Just don't tell anyone"****

                                                                                  **3 years earlier**

                                                                   **Deep in the mountains of Shinmei**

            Keisuke hurried down the path Megumi and Shigure had shown him a few days earlier. The path was almost completely hidden because of the vines and undergrowth that snaked along the length of the path. But at the end of it was a lake with it's crystal clear waters, sandy sides and breathtaking view anyone would brave the entire journey for.

"Too bad they couldn't come today, practice my ass. All they want to "do" is each other" Keisuke told himself as he walked a bit slower since he was reaching the steep incline near the lake.

            Despite his best efforts Keisuke slipped on some rocks and tumbled down the path. After a few painful seconds he found himself up in the air before he made contact with the water a few moments later. He swam up to the surface and took a deep breath. After a while he noticed that he was swimming beside the unconscious form of a yellow haired, very attractive and equally naked woman.

            Realizing if he stared a bit longer he would get a very nasty nosebleed. He slowly swam to the water's edge with his arms around her waist as he enjoyed feeling the two large "melons" rub against his arms every so often. When he reached the waters edge he laid her down on her back and covered her body with the clothes that seemed to belong to her. 

"She may need mouth to mouth resuscitation" Keisuke told himself as he paced back and forth "It's not like I have any dirty intentions"

He took a glance at her face but almost immediately he started to get lost in his own world "Wah!!! I should really stop talking to myself!" Keisuke screamed as he banged his head against a nearby tree "All right! Let's do this!"

            But as he was about to give her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation she woke up. They stared at each other for a few moments before she realized what kind of position they were in. Her hands balled into fists and she punched him so hard he was airborne again. And he would have gone farther if a tree branch hadn't stopped his short-lived flight. 

Keisuke's eyes were just a pair of swirls when she got to him. She knelt beside him and said "I'm so sorry, it was sort of reflexive since you looked like a dirty pervert."

"It's all right. Anyway I'm Keisuke, you are?"

"Yuki, nice to meet you Keisuke-san"

"Nice to meet you too"

                                                                               **Back at Hinata-Sou**

The storm had worsened and Kitsune had started shivering. Keisuke noticed this and motioned for her to come closer. She sat beside him, suddenly he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and took a blanket that covered both of their bodies.

"Keisuke this storm is getting worse"

"I know"

"So what happened after that?****

                                                                                   **2 years earlier**

                                                                            **In the Shinmei-ryu dojo**

           It had been nearly a year since Keisuke and Yuki met. In those months Yuki became friends with Megumi and Shigure. It also turned out she was skilled in the use of the naginata. So skilled she became one of Keisuke's retainers. And in this they became very close.

"Hey, Megumi" Shigure called "You want to come with us to the lake?"

            Megumi was a fairly tall woman of 19, she had long black hair which was a bit shorter than Keisuke's. A bit too strict on the job she makes up for it with her naturally pleasing personality. Strangely enough when she's not on duty she's pretty laid back and upbeat. She was a battlefield ninja and her weapon of choice was the zatoichi. A concealed weapon that was a bit large for usual ninjas. She also had a good throwing arm and was frighteningly accurate with kunai.

            Shigure on the other hand was the tallest one in the group and was 2 months older than Megumi, he had red hair that reached his shoulders. Reckless, perverted, casual and flirty seemed to describe him best, he rarely gets angry but when he does nobody is safe. He was pretty much the one that makes the jokes that gets people out of the worst moods. He was also one of the most skilled samurai in the clan, he used the No-Dachi with the speed of a wakizashi.

"I'll be with you in a minute" replied Megumi

            A few minutes later Megumi and Shigure joined Keisuke and Yuki. While they were walking they noticed that some of the shadows seemed to be moving. As they went deeper down the path a large tree fell, blocking the exit. The shadows seemed to be moving closer and at a quick pace as well. 

"Demons!!!" screamed Shigure as they drew their weapons. Seconds later hundreds of demons started spewing from every crevice in the forest towards them

"There's too many of them!" Megumi exclaimed "We have to get out of here"

"Can't we're surrounded" Keisuke told her as he tried to avoid the wall of claws, jaws and fangs

"I guess we have to fight them off" Yuki told the as she sliced one in half. She smiled devilishly as she sliced another from the groin upwards

"Well we don't have any other choice do we?" Megumi told them as she threw 3 kunai at the demons. They hit their mark and 3 demons fell.

"Just don't do that to me" Shigure replied as he covered his crotch area

            The battle had been going for about half an hour and both sides were completely exhausted. Keisuke had kept eerily quiet since he lost sight of Yuki. Yet the demon's ranks kept falling and soon they were retreating. Shigure couldn't pursue them anymore so he leaned against a tree and slid down. Megumi immediately took off her bandana and wrapped it around Shigure's arm wound. 

"Have any of you seen Yuki?" Keisuke asked after the bandana had been secured around Shigure's wound. Before they could reply they heard Yuki's pain filled cry for help.

            Despite the pain Shigure joined them in following the source of her cry. After every passing second her cries became weaker and weaker. When they arrived what they saw terrified them. A greater demon stood in front of Yuki one of his hands seemed to be strangling her and her reaction seemed to confirm this, yet he wasn't touching her. She looked terrible, her entire body was covered in wounds, her clothes were drenched in her blood and the look on face showed only pain, unspeakable pain. Suddenly she stopped struggling, her eyes closed and the demon let go of her. Her body became limp and fell to the ground.

Megumi started to cry and Shigure tried to comfort her. Keisuke couldn't hold it in any longer he had to scream "Yuki!!!" The demon turned around and saw them, he smirked and suddenly Yuki came back to life her eyes glowed red, she picked up her naginata and charged towards them. 

"I'll get the demon you guys try to delay Yuki" Megumi told them as she evaded the naginata's blade. They both nodded and drew their weapons.

            Shigure was next in line, she swung the naginata and the blades met. Shigure in his weakened condition was knocked back. Keisuke tried to distract her by blocking the killing blow she was about to deal to Shigure. He succeeded she faced him and she swung it at him. He blocked it and tried to deal a few blows himself, but her reaction time was too fast and she parried all of them. He saw her eyes, they didn't resemble that of a killer they were that of a person in pain. 

The tears slid down her cheek "Kill me please" Yuki said weakly. This surprised everyone on the battlefield.

"Just hang on a bit longer Yuki!" Megumi screamed as she threw 6 of her kunai at the demon. 2 hit his eyes and the rest were parried away. As she landed, the demon's huge hands swatted her away. The sound of some of her ribs cracking echoed throughout the forest, as she hit the trunk of a nearby tree.

 "Megumi!!!"

"Keisuke, take care of him I'll hold her at bay" Shigure told him as he stood up.

"Are you sure you can take her? She's very good with that thing."

"At least I can handle her better than him"

            Keisuke nodded then charged towards the demon that was now slashing around blindly due to the kunai that had pierced his eyes. He evaded the demon's clawed hands and used a quick draw attack that cut the demon into 2 neat pieces. He turned to see that he was too late. About one-eighth of the naginata's blade had dug deep into Shigure's abdomen.

Shigure pulled out the blade and said "You're safe now Yuki…" his voice trailed off and he fell down face first on the forest floor. Yuki soon followed as the glow disappeared from her eyes.

            About 4 hours later Shigure and Megumi had woken up and had gone back to their rooms. Yuki on the other hand had not woken up and the clan's herbs seemed to not take any effect just yet. Keisuke sat beside her silently contemplating on what had just happened. One of the servants came up to him and told him that he was being summoned by his father.

He slowly made his way towards his father's house, when he arrived his father ordered the guards to go outside and not to let anyone inside. His father faced him and said "Keisuke, I have something to tell you"

"I don't want to sound disrespectful but can you please make this quick, Yuki could be waking up any minute now"

"It's about Yuki"

"What is it?"

"We have found out her true identity, she is a half-demon"

"It can't be!"

"It is, she is to be executed tomorrow"

"No! You can't"

"I can and I will, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"…you kill her tonight"

"I can't do that!"

He flashed a sadistic smile and said "Too bad, in that case…the torture starts now"

"Torture! What are you talking about?" 

"You don't expect us to forgive her that easily right, I won't give her the satisfaction of a quick death"

"But if I am the one to kill her will I still have to do it slowly" Keisuke asked as a shadow covered his face

"No"

"Then I shall be the one to take her life" Keisuke told him as he turned his back on his father and left the house.

            When he stepped out he saw her leaning beside a cherry tree watching the cherry blossoms fall. She noticed him and embraced him immediately. He tried to act like he wasn't going to do what he was about to later so he wrapped his arms around her as well. As the sun set he led her to a secluded spot near his house and told her to wait for him. He took a knife and came back only to see that she was gone.

"I know what you did and will do" Yuki said calmly as she stepped out of the shadows

"Yuki, what are you talking about?" Keisuke told her, trying to feign ignorance.

"I know you're going to kill me, I don't blame you really" 

"B…but I can't" he told her as he dropped the knife on the ground. She picked it up and thrust it in his hands.

"You know he'll hunt us down if you don't. It's better if I die now, at least I'll know you'll be safe" she told him as she opened up her dress and pointed to her heart "If you stab me here I won't feel it that much"

"Yuki… If only it didn't end up like this"

"It must have been fate, just remember I'll never forget you" she told him before she seized him by the collar and kissed him full on the mouth.

            A tear slid down his cheek as he held her close to him and stabbed her from behind. Her body stiffened and blood trickled from her mouth into Keisuke's. Her eyes closed and her grip lightened. Keisuke didn't want to let go, he didn't know how long he stood there with her lifeless body still kissing him. A few moments later he buried her there at the spot he killed her, under the cherry tree. It had started to rain harder than he had ever seen before.

"Yuki…you used to love the rain" he said to her grave "What's so bad about being a half-demon anyway!!!" he left her and barged into his father's house.

The guards let him pass without question and he was surprised to see him waiting for him. But he didn't care about respect or traditions anymore so he didn't kneel down or anything, he just stood there and screamed "What the hell is so bad about her being part demon anyway! It's not like she wanted to kill us, she was being controlled by that greater demon!"

"It is forbidden by our clan and all the others before us for humans and demons to have children. The parents and children are to be killed upon discovery. Friends and retainers are not exempted" he said calmly

"Screw those traditions! I loved her and she loved me, what was so wrong about that!"

"It is forbidden and that is that" he said with a hint of finality in his voice "This conversation is boring me I will retire for the night and I suggest you do as well, there is a battle to be fought in the morning."

"Battle? Shigure and Megumi are injured!

"Who cares they can walk can't they"

"So what if they can walk! Shigure is bleeding bucket loads and Some of Megumi's ribs are broken!"

"If they can walk they can fight, see you in the morning" he told him as he walked away

"Otou-san! Otou-san!!!" Keisuke screamed as his father walked away. His father ignored him and disappeared in the shadows "Stupid old goat!!!" Keisuke screamed as he punched the wooden part of the wall. 

            Keisuke didn't sleep well that night. Yuki's death kept repeating itself in his mind. His father's words weren't very helpful either. And the thought of the upcoming battle kept waking him up in the middle of the night. He thought some fresh air would do him some good so he stepped outside. There he saw Megumi staring at the moon, he walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"So did you hear about the battle tomorrow?" Keisuke asked and she nodded wordlessly

Keisuke was becoming nervous so he tried again "So where's Shigure?"

"He's inside my room, he was bleeding so much I had to watch over him for the whole night"

"I see…, well I better go back to sleep now" he said as he walked away****

**                                                                                The next morning:**

Keisuke tried his best to relax for the upcoming battle, anyway the entire clan other than his family was there. His swords were beside him, even though he told them to stay Shigure and Megumi still came. The grass was still damp and the air was fresh, it should have been the perfect day to sit down under a cherry tree and drink sake. But those days were over, Yuki was dead and his father was now a stranger to him.

"Keisuke, relax you're thinking too much for your own good you know." Megumi told him to try and cheer him up

"Yeah, it's not like Megumi offered to cook for you after this" Shigure added

Megumi's hands balled into fists and said "You!!! You're so lucky that you're injured because if not you would be flying up in the sky by now"

Shigure snickered and said "You're acting like my mother, how old are you 32, 39, 41…" he moved closer to her and said "Or would you rather give me some fresh milk" as he pointed to her ample breasts

"You son of a bitch!!!" Megumi screamed as she launched a fierce attack on Shigure 

            Keisuke laughed for the first time in hours, he felt like a big burden was lifted off his shoulders. But the feeling was short lived as a soldier approached him and informed him that a large group of lesser and normal demons were coming towards them. The clan fell silent and started to prepare for battle. Shigure and Megumi stopped arguing and checked their weapons for any damage.

"Here they come" Keisuke whispered under his breath

            Almost immediately demons came rushing at them from all sides. The first wave was dispatched quickly, but the second wave came in greater numbers and the clan broke off for individual combat. Things seemed to be looking up half an hour later, but suddenly the third wave came and massacred huge numbers of soldiers before finally being overwhelmed several hours later. The demon's attack groups were all in a hasty retreat and the clan was too badly hurt to go after them. The losses were mind-boggling, luckily Shigure and Megumi escaped the fate of many others.

"So how are the two of you?" Keisuke asked as he sat down next to them

"Not that bad, the herbs finally closed my wounds" Shigure replied

"It's still painful but it's tolerable at the least" Megumi said as she took out 3 of her kunai, sighed and said "Didn't even get to use these"

            The battle was finally over and the survivors breathed a sigh of relief. They rested there to tend to the wounded and to bury the dead. Keisuke, Shigure and Megumi on the other hand were still alert and ready for combat. They knew the demons wouldn't stop attacking until all enemies were dead or they had suffered total defeat. And in addition to that they hadn't fought against greater or humanoid demons, yet.

**                                                                                      Meanwhile**

Tsuruko was silently meditating in her father's house as she tried to forget about the battle that was taking place a short distance from where she was. She couldn't concentrate so seeing that it was useless she stepped out to get some fresh air. There she saw her father drinking sake under a cherry tree.

"Tsuruko, pack all your belongings and Motoko's as well" her father told her

"Why?"

"We're leaving for Tokyo today"

"But what about the clan, what about Keisuke!"

 "They're all dead, I made sure of that"

Her hands tightened around her katana and she said "What!!! H…how could you…"

"Did you honestly think they could take on legions of greater demons, they could hardly take down one" he told her as he laughed with no remorse but with amusement.

"But your own son…"

"I never liked him anyway. I only kept you alive so someone could carry my belongings down the mountain"

She pulled out her sword and charged towards her father. But he pulled a gun out of his coat, pointed it at her and said "Don't even think about taking another step closer or maybe you would want another hole in that already empty head of yours, the age of the samurai ended more than 400 years ago this is the future" 

"Y…you wouldn't…" 

"I didn't hesitate to kill Keisuke, I wouldn't care any less if you would die here right now" he pulled the trigger and blood splattered everywhere, she clasped her bleeding hand. He walked closer pulled her up by the hair and said "Do what I say or die!" and she nodded, partly because of fear and partly because she needed to protect Motoko.

            A few hours later they were walking on the path down the mountain. While she was still packing her things her father walked in and pointed a gun at her. Her mother protected her by stepping in between her and the bullet. The herbs that erase memories were working and Motoko didn't even have any idea about the situation, and she intended to keep it that way.

                                                                             **Back at the battlefield**

            Keisuke and the others had become restless, they could hardly sit around and wait for the enemy's next attack. Yet the others didn't seem to notice, they had already started to party. Keisuke had taken one glance at the forest then suddenly all the partying seemed to have stopped, he couldn't hear anything behind him. He turned to see that their prediction was correct and the enemy had already surrounded them. All the others were already dead other than him, Megumi and Shigure.

"I was sort of hoping we were wrong" Megumi told them as she backed away from the advancing horde "At least I'll be able to use those 3"

"It's no use now right" Keisuke replied

"We were barely able to kill the last one, do you think we'll be able to take these guys" Shigure added

"Maybe not, but we should bring down all we can right" Keisuke told them both

"I guess…" Megumi replied

"Anyway, let's go!!!" Keisuke told them as they charged towards the approaching horde

            Megumi threw her the last of her kunai at them, all of them hit the eyes of the demons and pierced the brain underneath killing all of the 3 she hit. Shigure unleashed a fierce attack on them, he ran towards them ducking the claws and slashing whatever he could hit, he succeeded and 7 demons went down. Keisuke unsheathed his second sword and performed a deadly dance of death, all demons around him were cut to pieces.

            Keisuke noticed the difference between the greater demons and the humanoid ones. The greater demons boasted to greatest strength among demons but were frighteningly quick as well, although slower than the normal demons they could also use their powers to the fullest. But the humanoid demons were deadlier, skilled in the use of weapons and demon powers they were some of the most feared units on the battlefield. They were also the spies utilized by the demons. Ever since the incident with Yuki the greater demons were a lot easier to kill because of the hatred he had for them.

            His trail of thought ended when he saw the demons retreat and one greater demon replaced them all. Shigure and Megumi saw this as an opportunity to attack and were caught off guard when it released a beam of blue energy from its palm that went through their abdomens. They both fell on the ground and using their last reserves of energy they managed to hold hands before they died. Keisuke was speechless, his mind seemed to stop functioning and he unconsciously jumped in the air and dug his fingers into the demon's back.

            He noticed his fingers weren't fingers anymore but claws. He slashed the demon to tiny bits and pieces but still he wasn't satisfied. He hunted down the retreating demons, he thirsted to see blood, to feel it, to taste it… After the carnage was over he kneeled on the forest floor, he concentrated and his fingers were fingers again. He remembered accidentally swallowing some of Yuki's blood and not resisting the corruption of the small amount of demon blood with it. He had become part demon.

            He walked back to camp carrying Shigure and Megumi's lifeless bodies on each shoulder. The camp was totally deserted but he didn't care. He buried Shigure and Megumi beside Yuki's grave. After a few hours he opened the door to Tsuruko's room and gasped at the sight. His mother was on the floor bleeding to death and none of Tsuruko's or Motoko's things were left.

She smiled and said "Keisuke… I'm so glad you're alive" 

He knelt down beside her and said "Okaa-sama! Who did this to you?"

"It was your father, he's gone mad. He killed off the entire clan to gain freedom, Tsuruko is trying to protect Motoko from him but I don't think she can take him." She managed to tell him before she died.

            Tears slid down Keisuke's cheek, the clan he had tried to protect was gone. After he had buried his mother, he left to hunt down his father. One way or another his father's life will be cut short, he swore on Megumi, Shigure, Yuki and his mother's graves. He wandered for months to find him, but when he did he found out that he was already dead. Tsuruko had also informed him that she had sent Motoko to Hinata-sou.****

                                                                              **Back at Hinata-sou**

             Keisuke stopped talking and took a glance outside. Kitsune knew it was because he remembered what never should have been. She tried to comfort him, and she succeeded in calming him down. He had her face cupped in his hands, he leaned and kissed her full on the mouth. She responded with a moan of pleasure and wrapped her arms around him. What happened next, only the shadows will know…

                                          Author's Notes (just like the last time):

Haitani: Yaay!!! It's finally finished!!!

Naru: Hey perv, Why are there random Full Metal Panic characters appearing around here anyway?

Haitani: Well it's because…uhhh…well um…

Mao: Hey! Haitani, we have to go now, thanks for all the help

Haitani: (Thank God!)Anytime Mao, so where's my AS mech?

Mao: The papers were too hard to fill out so we left in the Excel Saga universe, see you soon. Leaves

Haitani: Naru, I have to go now. See you later. runs away

Naru: What! You haven't even answered me yet!

Haitani: I got away at last… Keisuke must be looking for me after I made Yuki call him a dirty pervert.

Keisuke: Appearing behind HaitaniDIRTY PERVERT!!! Why you!!!

Haitani: runs away again Wahhhhh!!!

At the Excel Saga universe

Gaul: We meet again Haitani, you can't escape me now! uses chain cannon to blow Haitani to kingdom come

Haitani: floating around in space

Iz-chan: Haitani, Haitani! Wake up! scene changes to Across HQ

Haitani, Excel and Hyatt: Hail Ilparatzo!!!

Ilparatzo: The world is becoming rotten!!! But before we proceed with our plans, you! Haitani can you fix this thing hands over the game from ep.4

Haitani: Sure, heheheheh. (Maybe he wants some nudity in it too)****

                                                                                  **The real notes:**

            Yay! New chapter! Long one too, anyway it's not likely it'll be this long in the next chapters though. This is also the only one with very few LH characters but it's Keisuke. Hopefully more swords, fighting and romance in the next chapters. So watch out for the next chapter that will most likely be named **The training starts, now!**


	3. The training starts, now!

Disclaimer: Moo, Moo, meow, bark, woof, myu, myu, myu HAIL ILPARATZO!!!

                                                                                     Introduction:

Haitani: I, Haitani, have returned once again… Now what do I do… Oh yeah! Keitaro, Kanako's been looking for you since the last chapter.

Keitaro: How? Unless you were with her during the storm she couldn't have talked to you.

Haitani: I was quietly spending the day with Motoko, Mutsumi and Kanako when it started to rain. We ran to Mutsumi's apartment and spent the night there. Of course, all of our clothes got wet and we had to find another source of heat, and the solution was BODY HEAT!!!

Kanako: drops an anvil on Haitani BAKA!!! That wasn't what happened!!! Is joined by Motoko in beating Haitani into submission Let's go Onii-san! Drags Keitaro away

Keitaro: Waving Bye, good luck. The bandages are in the closet.

Haitani: Might as well report to Ilparatzo-sama.

At across ideal organization HQ

Ilparatzo: The world is becoming rotten! But I am pleased with the progress on Haitani's work with our "fate control device, aka. Weird Love" But it is only one victory, there will be others. Now with an AS mech and the support of the mercenary organization "MITHRIL" F city will soon be ours.

Haitani, Excel and Hyatt: Hail Ilparatzo!!!

Ilparatzo: Now! Let me give you your new personnel assignments. Hyatt, you will now be my "secretary" and my right hand woman. Haitani, you are our AS pilot and combat specialist. Menchi, you will be Haitani's partner. Excel…

Excel: Yes! Ilparatzo-sama!!!

Ilparatzo: You'll be in charge of the bathrooms and entertainment for us.

Excel: Entertainment?

Ilparatzo: pulls string and Excel drops into the pit This entertainment. Haitani, as a statement of Across' future reign, I order you to destroy at least one-half of F city.

Hyatt: Isn't that a bit too excessive?

Ilparatzo: not at all, it's just a statement. Now go!!!

Haitani: With pleasure 3 hours later three-fourths of F city has been destroyed

**                                                                  Chapter3: The training starts, now!**

The warm rays of the sun invaded Keisuke's room and woke the sleeping wanderer from deep sleep. He opened his eyes and tried to adjust to the light. That was when he realized who was beside him, Kitsune. He put the pieces together and tried to remember what little he could from last night. Only one word appeared in his head "BODY HEAT" and his brain went out of order once again.

But while he was still in shock Kitsune stirred and said "Oh Keisuke, Good Morning"

"K…kitsune, g…good morn…morning" he stuttered

Kitsune got up and Keisuke saw blood on where she was sleeping. Kitsune noticed it as well and said "Oops better get that washed" as she wrapped a towel around her body.

"I was your first, wasn't I…?" Keisuke asked her as a shadow covered his eyes. "I'm sorry"

Kitsune nodded and said "Don't worry it wasn't that bad, plus you needed some company then" she slowly made her way to the door looked back and said "If you're ever lonely, remember that we're all friends here and that I'm always here for you."

"Thanks…"

"Well see you later, I have to go take a bath" when she was sure that he was out of earshot she asked herself "Was I safe last night?"

            Keisuke sat there, sort of in a way brain-dead. After a while Suu wandered inside and started to rummage around his stuff. It was yet to register in his brain that he had been sitting there like an idiot and that Suu was so close to discovering his "stash". Suu noticed that he was probably in his own world and came to the rescue, with a swift kick to the diaphragm.

He woke up immediately, gasped for breath and said "Suu-chan!!!"

"Onii-san was acting strange so I tried to get his attention" she hugged him and said "Onii-san is so cute!" she then squeezed him so hard his eyes bulged out

"Okay, okay, I'm not mad. Just don't squeeze the life out of me." she loosened her hold on him and jumped on his shoulders.

"Nii-san, Nee-san is still sleeping lets play!"

He stood up and said "All right then, lets go. So what do you want to do?"

About an hour later Motoko was woken up by the sound of screaming. She got up from bed and looked around. Suu was nowhere in sight, she tried to think who she would go to, and then she exclaimed "Keisuke!"

Motoko ran down the stairs and saw Keisuke being pummeled by a huge robotic turtle. She ran over to Suu and said "Suu, what are you doing to onii-san?!"

"Nii-san wanted to train so I sent Mecha-tama Ver.5.9" seconds later explosions engulfed the entire living room.

Motoko was the first to emerge from the rubble and asked "Suu, what happened?"

"You stepped on the SDM (Self Destruct Mechanism)" Suu replied as she dug herself out of the rubble

"Hmm… where's Keisuke?"

            A few seconds later they heard screaming from the hot springs. Motoko recognized them as Naru's, Shinobu's and Keisuke's. A few moments later Keisuke burst from the hot springs with Naru in hot pursuit.

"You men are all the same!!! First you try to gain our trust then you start peeking at us!!!" Naru screamed as she threw random objects at him.

Keisuke ducked and a pail barely missed him. He looked back and said "I already told you it's an accident!!!"

"Liar!!! All you want is Shinobu, PEDOPHILE!!! What will you do next, seduce us all! That's probably why you don't have a girlfriend!!!"

Keisuke stopped running and didn't even flinch when a lamp hit him square in the face, he turned to look at her and she knew she said too much. "What the hell is your problem" he started "You act like you're always right…"

"Well… you guys shouldn't peek at us…" Naru replied, her voice barely above a whisper

"I already told you it was an accident! I see you beating Keitaro up everyday like he doesn't feel it, what do you think he is anyway, immortal!"

"He doesn't get hurt, usually…"

"Usually! It's a wonder he hasn't turned homicidal with all he's taken from you! You're just insecure about yourself, that's why you have to hurt others to feel whole! You damn immature bitch!!! A person who can love you doesn't even exist in this world!"

            She had taken enough, Naru buried her face in her hands, shoved him aside and ran upstairs. She passed Keitaro on the way up, he saw a tear fall before she slammed the door shut. He made his way downstairs and saw Kitsune bandaging Keisuke's bleeding forehead.

"Keisuke, I think you said too much" Kitsune told him as she finished wrapping the bandage around his head. "Even if she was the one who started it"

"I know but, she talks too much." Keisuke replied

"She may seem strong and assertive on the outside, but she's very sensitive on the inside"

"I don't know, she does sort of step on people's lives" Motoko added

"What happened around here?" Keitaro asked as he slowly made his way down "And why was Naru crying?"

"Naru-sempai was crying? It seems out of character for her." Shinobu said as she gave Keisuke some rice balls

"She is a girl after all"

"I guess… might as well apologize to her later" Keisuke said as he took a bite out of a rice ball

"Later? Why not now"

"My head hurts, I'm just going to get some rest"

"Wait, I thought we were going to train today" Keitaro interjected

"Motoko can take over"

"I can?"

"Yes you can, plus Kana-chan said she would help" Keisuke told them as he got up "See you later"

            By the end of the day Keitaro, Kanako and Motoko are resting by the waterfalls at the back of Hinata-sou. The three of them looked exhausted but they seemed content. The first day had went well for Keitaro and Motoko seemed to have a new sparring partner. A few minutes later Shinobu brought some snacks for them.

"So, Shinobu-chan did Keisuke apologize yet" Keitaro asked as he took a sip from his tea

Shinobu shook her head and said "No, Keisuke-san is still in his room. Kitsune-san is with him, so if he's awake she would have brought him to Naru-sempai"

"I see, so how's Naru going"

"She hasn't stopped crying since this morning"

"I hope everything's going to be all right"

            Naru was sitting in her room alone, sobbing. He had told her what she never wanted to hear. It was the only thing she wanted, the only thing she craved, love… With that short sentence, he had shown her what the entire universe could be thinking. She wanted love, she wanted to be loved she wanted to feel love. Her world was shattered and she had nothing left, she didn't know what to do.

Suddenly she heard someone knocking on the wooden part of her door and she asked "Who's there?"

"It's me, Keisuke"

"What do you want? Aren't you done with me yet?"

"No it's nothing like that, I came to apologize"

She opened the sliding doors, looked at him and said "Apologize? It's me that should apologize"

"No it's me that should, I should have controlled my temper. Anyway I'm sorry if I brought up anything that hurt you"

Naru's eyes began to water but she wiped the tears away and said "And I'm sorry about what I said. Where is your girlfriend anyway?"

"Oh, her… She died a few years ago…"

Naru looked away and said "I'm sorry"

"Don't worry, it happened years ago and it doesn't hurt that much anymore" Keisuke told her over his shoulder as he walked away.

**                                                                     Back at the forest 2 hours later**

It was already starting to get dark and the three of them were getting ready to leave. Shinobu had left a few minutes ago and was already back at Hinata-sou. Keitaro got an idea and challenged Motoko to a sparring match. The modern day samurai was surprised by his challenge and accepted. The condition, no special techniques involving ki…

"Keitaro, I don't know what you're thinking but I hope you know what you're doing" Motoko told him

"Keisuke gave me some hints a few days ago, I wanted to try them out"

"I still think you're crazy"

"Maybe I am"

"How did he know my weakness, that Keisuke!" Motoko thought to herself as she went into a defensive stance.

            Keitaro noticed this and made the first move, he charged towards Motoko and swung the wooden sword at her hoping to break her defense. She resisted and tried to retaliate with a swing to his thigh. Out of reflex, he sidestepped and avoided her swing. She twisted her body to catch him off guard, but she underestimated his distance and ended up short. They traded blows for a while until Motoko's arms got tired and it seemed that Keitaro was going to be the victor. If Keitaro kept up the pressure Motoko would have lost.

            Suddenly, Motoko in pure desperation put all her strength into pushing Keitaro away when she blocked one of his attacks. He took a step back but it was all Motoko needed to recover. She swung the wooden sword at him again but he blocked it and she lost balance. She knew she was at a great disadvantage so she swung the sword as she turned around. The match was over, Keitaro's bokken was pointing at Motoko's forehead and Motoko's was pointing at Keitaro's heart.

"A draw? I expected my advice to work better…, but it's a start"

They turned around to see that Keisuke was watching them, Motoko in a fit of rage threw her bokken at him and screamed "Baka!"

Keitaro saw the possibility of a fight to ensue between Keisuke and Motoko so he put his hand on her shoulder and said "It was luck and because I have a good teacher that I pulled that off, can't wait for the next one"

Motoko blushed furiously and said "Keitaro you're really good at this, it wasn't me…"

"But if you didn't teach me the basics it never would have come out, come let's go back home"

"Ooooooh… good luck Keitaro. If you rub her the wrong way she might tear "it" off"

A vein appeared on Motoko's head and she screamed "Shut up!!!" as she beat Keisuke into a pulp. He was still laughing though…

**                                                                               Back at Hinata-sou**

            The sun had set and all the tenants of Hinata-sou had gathered at the table to eat. Kitsune sat beside Keisuke, Keitaro sat beside Motoko, Shinobu sat beside Suu and Naru kept a close eye on Keisuke and Kitsune. Naru noticed that Kitsune was somehow closer to Keisuke now. Even though Naru was a bit silent during dinner the mood was a lot lighter if compared earlier. When dinner was over they all left leaving only Naru and Shinobu to clean up. Keitaro and Motoko went to the roof of the Shinkan and Keisuke and Kitsune went out for more sake.

Keitaro and Motoko were alone on the roof enjoying the evening breeze and the view when Keitaro asked "Motoko, why do you try so hard to be stronger?"

"Why do you ask?"

Keitaro blushed and said "It's because… well if you aren't trying to be, you are very… cute…"

The word echoed in her head for a while, she thought to herself "Cute… Keitaro thinks I'm cute…" and for the first time in her life she understood why her sister chose love instead of the sword. Her heartbeat increased dramatically, she blushed furiously and asked "Really?"

Keitaro nodded and said "Really"

"Thanks" Motoko told him as she moved closer to him. Keitaro put his hand on her shoulder and pointed to the park.

"Remind me to take you there sometime, okay. You might like it there"

            They stayed there for quite some time just content with each other's company, the view and the breeze. In between that, Motoko gave Keitaro some tips on how to release his ki, even though it would take Keitaro weeks maybe even months to learn how to release it. By the time Keisuke and Kitsune arrived they decided it was time for bed, and went their separate ways. 

Motoko stood in front of the door to her room and was about to go inside when she heard Keisuke call her from behind. He was leaning against the wall and said "So how was it?"

"What?"

"You know, the training. I thought maybe you were angry at me for telling you to take over on such a short notice"

"No, you're wrong. I even enjoyed it a bit."

"It's good to hear that, because I have to ask you to take over again."

"Eh! Why!"

"Well, it's because I have a date with Kitsune and I can't change it."

"Well I guess I could take over for a while"

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver"

"Oh it's nothing"

**                                                                                    The next day**

            The next morning, the sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing and the grass was wet with morning dew. All of the residents were sleeping soundly in their rooms, happily dreaming since it was too early to wake up. It was a picture perfect day, but the peace was soon the be disturbed by…

"Augh!!! I'm lateeee!!!" Kitsune screamed as she hurriedly pulled on her clothes "Wah! My boss told I'm going to be in deep trouble if I was late again, and I am!"

"Late again, Kitsune?" Naru asked her as she rubbed her eyes

"Where's Keisuke? He told me he was coming with me today"

"I think you're standing on him" Naru said as she pointed to Keisuke underneath a pile of clothes. Kitsune held him up by the collar and dragged him out as she ran for the door all the while ranting about what her boss might do to her.

Naru watched her from the window, when she disappeared from view Naru yawned and said "Another normal day in Hinata-sou"

            By the time Kitsune got there she was already 45 minutes late. Her boss stormed out of the store and started screaming at her. After he was done with her he stormed back in and Kitsune grudgingly followed. She took her usual spot behind the bar, the boss had given Keisuke a part time job sweeping the floors so he could make himself useful. The day passed by slowly since most of the customers came at night, so they had time to relax in the cold air-conditioned room away from the blazing heat of the sun. 

            When her shift was over, they went to change into more comfortable clothes and they set out for their date. First they had planned to eat an early dinner, take a walk in the park and then they would go see a movie. But first they had to find a restaurant, they went to Kitsune's favorite place and they sat down to eat.

"Kitsune, this place is sort of uncomfortable…" Keisuke told her as he looked at the gangster like patrons surrounding them

"Oh, don't worry. They aren't that bad once you get to know them" Kitsune replied as a tall, heavily built man stepped closer.

"Kitsune." He started in his deep unsettling voice. Keisuke backed away as the man took a deep breath as he was about to say something. His mouth dropped open and he said "How has it been?"

Keisuke was at the edge of his seat and finally fell off when the man finished. He was expecting a threat a punch or something of the sort. Kitsune gave the man one of the famed "mafia shakes" and said "Tetsuo, it's been a while. So how have things been going?"

"It all right, so has Haruka forgiven me yet?"

"I don't know. But maybe if you ask her now she might"

"Thanks see ya later." Tetsuo told her over his shoulder as he walked away

"Bye, take care" 

"Kitsune who was that?" Keisuke asked as he dusted himself off

"Oh that, that was Tetsuo. One of my gambling buddies and one Haruka's best friends in high school"

"I'm starting to worry about Haruka's choice in friends"

"Don't worry he's a real good guy to be on your side"

"I'm still worried, but the food sure is good"

"I told you" Kitsune said as she dug into her food

            Dinner was finished without further incident except when Keisuke spilled soy sauce all over his lap. They were stuffed and could barely move and a walk in the park was starting to look like a bad choice. They sat down on a bench and tried to wait until they were done digesting, which could take a while. They had found a good spot under the stars and were getting a spectacular view. When they were finally totally relaxed they heard someone call out their names behind them. And they almost literally jumped off their seats when a cold hand tapped their shoulders.

            They turned around and saw Haruka standing there. The scare she had given them was more than enough to make them completely forget about all the food that was currently churning inside them. She handed them a pamphlet and they read it. 

They looked confused and Haruka noticed it so she said "It means we're going to the beach tomorrow, I talked to your boss and it's already been settled that the two of you will temporarily work for me. So let's go."

"But we were on a date…" Keisuke managed to stutter

"You can have more after you come back, you need to pack now"

"You're not giving us another choice, are you?" Keisuke asked, his face drained of expression

"Nope"

"I knew it…"

**                                                                            Early the next morning**

            The next morning wasn't that much different from the last, the sun was still bright. The birds were still singing and the grass was wet again with morning dew. Except that everyone was on the move, being forced to carry boxes to Seta's van. Strangely it never seemed full even when all of them were in it.

"What a way to start the day" Keisuke whispered as they huddled in the back

"But it's so natural for Haruka to be the slave driver" Naru replied

"Wah! I can't find my bokken!!!" Motoko screamed as she rummaged around her things. 

"Motoko seems more excited than usual" Naru exclaimed "Keitaro, did you do something to her again"

Keitaro backed away and said "H…hey it wasn't me"

Suu jumped between them and cheerfully said "It was me!!!"

Motoko stopped, slowly turned her head towards them and said "What! What did you do to me?"

"Nee-san said she was out of energy so I gave her some"

Keitaro couldn't follow her and asked "How?" 

"With this!" Suu exclaimed as she raised a bottle filled with white liquid above her head "It gives the user a continuous supply of energy for 2 hours, but burns out a lot more when its effect is gone. I use it all the time, but since Nee-san is a lot older than me I used a 'triple dose'"

They were all shocked when she mentioned triple dose, Naru stepped forward and asked "How long has it been since you injected that stuff inside her?" 

But before Suu could reply Motoko fell to the floor with a loud thud. Her head rested on Keitaro's lap and she was completely non-responsive. Keisuke sighed and said "Well at least she gets to rest unlike us. Keitaro, good luck"

"What, why me?"

"She landed on you" Naru told him as they walked away

"Hey, come back! Can't we do this democratically? My leg is falling asleep! Help!!!" Keitaro called after them.

            They arrived at the beach at mid-afternoon. And very conveniently Motoko woke up at the exact moment Seta parked the van. They made the men carry the luggage while they looked for "Beachside Teahouse/restaurant Hinata". They passed by a broken down, old shack and decided that it couldn't possibly be the place but Haruka told them to come back. It turned out that the broken down, old shack was the place. And they stared at it in confusion.

            Keitaro was about to say something when Haruka whistled and Tetsuo and a bunch of others that were as intimidating as him responded to the call. Kitsune waved at them and they waved back.

Haruka beckoned them to come closer and they did and she told them "Well Tetsuo, Seta, me and the gang are going to fix the place up so all of you can do whatever you want for today"

Suu jumped up with joy and headed for the changing rooms, Shinobu followed soon after. But before Keitaro could get far, two sets of hands grabbed him from behind, and pulled him backwards. Haitani and Shirai started to gang up on him and said "Keitaro, you lucky bastard! Ever since you left home we never saw you again! You even got to live in a huge mansion, surrounded by some the most beautiful women in Japan we envy you so much!!!"

Naru and Motoko went to Keitaro's aid but they also noticed a third person standing behind Haitani and Shirai. Kentaro, former rich guy and all around nuisance, moved at the speed of light, knelt in front of Naru and said "Naru, your beauty surpasses all that are around you, let me guide you to the path of becoming a woman…" but before he could continue Naru kicked him hard in the diaphragm and he fell face first into the sand.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not interested!!!" Naru told him as she stepped on him.

"Oh well, you're a loss." Kentaro said as he brushed the sand off his shirt, he noticed Motoko and said "Hey you're cute! How about we…"

Even though Motoko liked being called cute she didn't like Kentaro so she let loose a blast of ki that sent him flying to the sky.

"I'll take that as a no…" Kentaro screamed back as he faded from view.

            By the time the sun had set, the beach house was repaired (even though Keitaro thought some of the things in the fridge were alive), they had settled down and were having a party in the living room to invite Haitani and Shirai into the gang. Motoko was way past drunk and was almost at the point where she would do a striptease on the table, and she would have if Keitaro didn't restrain her. Kitsune was having a drinking contest with Haitani and Keisuke, Suu, Sara and Shinobu were playing video games with Shirai, Kentaro was serving drinks… and Naru was with Haruka, Seta and Tetsuo playing a strange, love board game that had belonged to Grandma Hina. 

            The party went on until morning, until all of them were too drunk or exhausted to move. And finally Beach Tea house/ restaurant Hinata went back to its former state of silence. At least until they were all awake again.

**                                              Authors Notes: The end of Haitani's affiliation with Across.**

_                                                                                 Once upon a time_

_                                                                       A writer wrote, in script form_

_                                                                   His Authors Notes/ Fantasy world_

_                                                       But that ends today… When he writes in PROSE!_

            Haitani stretched as he wrote the last lines in his fanfic. It had taken more time than he had expected and wanted. The entire cast of Love Hina was asleep in his living room and he decided it was the right time to sneak out and commence his mission. He had pledged allegiance to Across and Mithril. And had been ordered to destroy at least half of F city. 

            Misaki Matsuya dug herself out of the hole which she had thought was going to be her grave. A rampaging AS mech had struck her down and had continued to destroy the city she had sworn to protect. She took out her rifle pointed it at it and pulled the trigger as she fell backward into the rubble, unconscious. The beam hit its mark and totaled the mech killing its pilot with it.

            Ilparatzo slammed his fists on his new table and turned off the monitor. Hyatt watched with horror as their newest member died before them.

"Why hasn't the eternal will of the universe resurrected him yet!" Ilparatzo screamed as he stood up.

"I think she went searching for a Mr. Pedro"

"Pedro? We were one step away from victory and she had to leave him alone!!!"

"Should I call Mithril and tell them to send a new AS and pilot?" Hyatt asked as she sat down on his lap

"Sure, and find Iz-chan!"

           Haitani rubbed his aching head as he sat up from his bed. He was back at his house and his head was aching like hell. He took the paper that was on his bedside table and skimmed it. It was his certification of honorable discharge from Across and Mithril. He looked out his window and saw Eva 01 going berserk once again. He had gotten used to it and he lay back down. 

"At least I can finally get back to writing, well hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Bye"

**                                                                              Real Authors Notes**

           Well here I am again, late. I had finished this when it was still February and was going to post it only a few days later. I just had to finish this chapter since it was almost finished anyway. But I downloaded a Love Simulator/Hentai game which had a character that looked totally like Motoko, so I was hooked.  So this is where the idea of fixing Ilpara's game came from. But anyway I was wondering if the strange author's notes is better in prose or in script. So can you tell me if I should keep it this way or return it to the way it was before? Remember, the parody author's notes and the intro is only my way of making the story less serious. But sometimes it gives indirect info about the chapter. And could you give me some ideas or requests for the play. So this was Megumi now Haitani telling you to look out for the next chapter(I told you it was going to be shorter this is exactly 28 words less than the last chapter) **Hinata's play on the beach (Haitani's version).**

Kanako: Wait!!! How come I don't have any lines in this story, am I only the other girl!!! And after you told me that I was one of your favorite characters!

Haitani: Well you see… Naru told me she would break my neck if I gave you any lines…

Kanako: Well if you don't give me any I'm going to break your other neck! So choose, what would you rather have life or a functioning *Censored*

Haitani: sweatdropping Ehehe… I'll send you your script soon…


End file.
